regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 5
Recap Day 159: 1509-09-10 Dark Albert has a mild case of "Elf Sleeping Sickness", so isn't at risk of dying, but isn't able to help out much. The party have a description where the Caldonian Velmontarious Monastery is. The party are on their way out of town towards the Xorathis Snag river to get to the ocean. On the way out of town the party is stopped by Fehana Gellantara, a Monk wishing to join the Nuns of Velmontarious. She wants to join the crew to get the Orb of Imprisonment to prove herself to the order. Temriel agrees to let Fehana join if she swears loyalty to Tempos, Fehana agrees. The party leave town. Once in the woods Temriel wants Fehana to prove herself in combat and gets out one of his zombie jaguars. The zombie bits Fehanna in the head brutally, Temriel calls off the zombie jaguar and heals Fehana up. Trellis comforts the awaking Fehana. Temriel complements her kicking ability, but gives her the option to walk away. Fehana is adamant that she wants to stay. The party reach the Xorathis Snag river and transform the Riftdancer into ship form and sail it downriver to the ocean, passing Valara on the way. Once in the ocean the head due south. Day 160: 1509-09-11 At dawn the Riftdancer arrives at the small archipelago known as The Talens. Temriel pretends they are under attack and wakes up Fehana, to test her battle readiness. Before sunset the party come across an adrift ship. Temriel orders them to avoid the ship and the keep going south. Temriel is now able to heal up Fehana. Day 161: 1509-09-12 After sunrise Caldonia shows up on their magic map. After a few hours they make landfall. The party realise how cold it is and they don't have the clothing for this sort of weather. Temriel casts Aura of Comfort on the 4 others, but it will only last 7 hours. The party set out 28 miles inland to what they consider the nearest rounded mountain. Four hours into their journey the run across 3 Ice Mephits. The Mephits attack the party. Fehana takes down two of them, Trellis shoots the last one. Four hours later the party find a small gave that can barely fit the 5 of them. Temriel casts sunscorch on some frozen wood they collect then rush inside with the fire. Day 162: 1509-09-13 First thing in the day Temriel casts solipsism, making the illusion of a portable sun to keep everyone warm, but not everyone can see it at first. The party head on deeper into the Caldonian wilderness. At the end of the day the party make camp, Temriel casts Aura of Comfort to keep everyone warm overnight. Day 163: 1509-09-14 Temriel casts the same solipsism spell and the party continue travelling. When the reach the forest, Temriel realises the moutain they are after is north of a forest, so the party backtracks to the north-east. Day 164: 1509-09-16 The party is almost back at the ocean. 2 yeti jumps out of the snow and ambush the party. Temriel kills one with sunscorch, Fehana takes down the other one. They put the yeti in the hold of the ship so Temriel can turn them into zombies later. Experience 1050 exp Note: Neal gave 700 exp extra at the start of the next episode Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes